Currently several techniques for creating deck footings exist. One type is to excavate the ground, place a round cardboard tube in the hole, level the tube and back fill around the tube. The tube is then filled with concrete and let it cure for an amount of time. The cardboard tubes that are currently in use are susceptible to rain and can warp when dirt is backfilled around the tube. Another type of footing currently in use is a solid precast pier. It can weigh 450 pounds or more and requires the use of heavy equipment to move.